poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Warm a Welcome
They arrived in Rainbow Shore Kumamon: Thanks for all the Help. Adamantoise: Nonsense. No trouble at all. Kazemon: Thanks for showing the way, Gomamon! Gomamon: No Problem! I needed a little breather anyway. Morgana: So where you're headed from here? Gomamon: Well... Hey, there's this place I've been trying to reach. Would you mind￼ if I hitched a ride a bit longer? Adamantoise: Sure. I must head back myself. Not a Problem. Gomamon: Thanks. Okay, then! Back to my regularly scheduled totally awesome treasure hunting! Futaba: Good luck, and be careful! Agunimon: Bye, Adamantoise! I'll come back and imprism you one day, don't you worry! They went to Dragon Scar and saw a Giant Dragon sleeping Dogmon: Um, guys. Did you hear something? They look scared and Dogmon and Ottermon known the Dragon is behind them and they look scared Lobomon: Boys...￼ Ottermon: Boy. Who knew the winds of Babli could be so toasty. Anteatermon: Guys, get away from them! They dodge the Dragon Dogmon: Sweet Mama! Loweemon: Get ready! They are fighting it and they defeated it exhausted Beetlemon: That was close. Goatmon: Yeah. Ranamon: Thank goodness. Mercurymon: Yay for Miracles. Tama: Now's our chance to run the-past them! Arbormon: Okay, let's Flamingomon: Ah! And then another Dragon appeared behind Tama Lobomon: Tama. Grumblemon: There's another...￼ Tama: It's... behind the-me. Isn't it. Then Someone attacked the Dragon and it was Hawkmon Hawkmon: Wow. Did I just get strong? Oh, I can celebrate later. Come on! They went off Meanwhile ????: The Sixteen of them and started something. Mediums have been awakening one after the next. Dark Muttmon: Then you mean the Azure Prophecy... Is come true. Dark KendoGarurumon: So what. No matter how many Champions arise, the law of this world are beyond their powers to change. ???: The only force that can change those law is the almighty power of a true king. Dark Muttmon: We must fulfill the Crimson Prophecy. And swiftly. Are we agreed? ???: Of course. Back to our Heroes Tama: Thanks again! You really saved our biscuits the-back ￼there? Ladybugmon: Who knew they came in sets? Hawkmon: I'm just glad you're all right. Huge Dragon live in the Scars. You're lucky you only ran into the two. Normally. People don't set foot near the place, but I heard all the ruckus and new something must be up. Morgana: It's a good thing you did. Gotta say, though, you are very being a Ninja. Hawkmon: Oh well. I just got lucky. That's actually one of my master moves. That was the first time I ever managed to pull it off. I live to the north of here, in a town called Nibelheim. Come on by, if you get a chance! Loweemon: I guess he's a Champion too. Mercurymon: I'll say, he's very good in this? Tama: Makes you wonder what his Master must be the-like! Morgana: So he said his town was north of here, didn't he? Futaba: Yeah! Wait... I think I can actually see it from here. Tama: Brr!￼ S-Something about that place makes my fur the-crawl! I don't know what it is, but it gives me the Heebie-the-Jeebies! They went Agarthir Kumamon: Well, this is charming little town. But something feels kinds of... I dunno, "off" about it. I can't quite put my finger on what it is. Kazemon: Hm... I think it might be a good idea for us to keep a low profile around here. Agunimon: Why's that? Kazemon: Because... Oh, just do it! Agunimon: Um, okay, low profile. Tama. Tama: Okay. Roger the-wilco￼